Solos en una noche
by Hanji-san
Summary: Tras perder el grupo de vista, Auruo y Petra no tuvieron otro remedio que pasar una fría noche de invierno dentro de una cabaña. (Auretra) y Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic lo dedico a las personas que les gusta el Auretra ;) **

**Advertencia: No me abstendré de poner lemon xD**

El hombre empezó a vislumbrar un techo marrón oscuro. La cabeza le dolía con intensidad, haciendo énfasis sobre el puente de la nariz. Cerró los ojos y parpadeó unas pocas veces más, con la mano derecha se frotó la frente, empapada en sudor frío.

- ¿Ya estás despierto?

Una voz familiar lo hizo centrarse. Finalmente abrió los ojos y movió la cabeza hacia la persona. Su cuello crujió y no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de desagrado con la boca.

- Tengo frío.

- Y yo. -Contestó la voz femenina que tan bien conocía-

Auruo vio a Petra sentada a pocos metros de él, estaba envuelta en una manta desgastada, escondiendo las piernas bajo ella y con los brazos abrazándose. Él en cambio estaba tumbado sobre lo que parecía un montón de serrín cubierto por otra manta algo mas gruesa. Se incorporó y la fina tela que lo cubría hasta los hombros se deslizó hasta el ombligo, descubriendo su torso desnudo.

- … -Auruo miró a Petra-

- He tenido que quitarte la ropa, lo siento.

- No es que me importe pero... hace un frío del carajo, ¿sabes?

- Estabas empapado en sangre, no me iba a arriesgar a que los titanes nos oliesen.

Petra frunció el ceño. Como siempre, no era muy amable con el chico. Auruo desvió la vista para intentar adivinar en dónde se encontraban. La estancia no era muy grande, parecía un viejo almacén con algunas grietas en la madera. De éstas se filtraban hilos de aire con pequeños copos de nieve que se derretían antes de llegar al suelo de madera. No había muebles ni ningún indicio palpable de que ese almacén hubiera sido utilizado en los últimos años. La capa de polvo sobre el suelo astillado era la prueba mas evidente.

Auruo se volvió a frotar la cabeza, la sentía demasiado fría y tenía la sensación de que pequeñas agujas se clavaran a través de su piel. Lo último que recordaba era la misión que estaban llevando a cabo todo el escuadrón de Rivaille. Pero no se acordaba de haberse quedado inconsciente.

- No recuerdo nada, ¿me echas un cable? -La volvió a mirar-

- ¿Nada?

Auruo negó con la cabeza y volvió a taparse con la manta mas fina que le había dado Petra. A veces parecía querer matarlo de verdad esa chica... Intentó recostarse algo más cómodo y taparse entero, pero la manta no era lo suficientemente larga. O asomaba parte de los hombros o de los pies.

- Me has salvado. -Soltó de un suspiro- Si no llega a ser por ti me habría estampado contra el suelo a más de 20 metros de altura.

- Oh... -Su alma sonrió- ¿Me he dado un golpe en la cabeza? Me duele

- Creo que se ha hecho mas daño el árbol que tu, menudo cabezazo le has dado... -Parecía apenada, o eso pensó él- luego te has quedado colgando de los cables, una vez me has ayudado. Además, creo que te has dado otro golpe en una pierna.

El hombre se miró la pierna, ahora que la chica lo había mencionado, sí que era cierto que le dolía el muslo izquierdo. Se destapó y comprobó que no llevaba los arneses puestos en esa pierna. También se los habría quitado ella.

Tenía la pierna dormida pero un punzante dolor de vez en cuando le recordaba que allí había recibido un buen impacto, pero no importaba si con ello había salvado a la indomable Petra.

- Me has manoseado por completo -Sonó algo sarcástico pero denotaba un matiz tentador a la idea de que ella lo hubiera visto sin la camisa- ¿Lo has disfrutado?

- Para nada. -Dijo secamente-

No se esperaba otra respuesta, pero sonrió igual.

- ¿Y qué hay de los demás?

- Nos hemos extraviado, te he cargado hasta aquí para pasar la noche.

- ¿Y los titanes?

- Bueno, no te habrás dado cuenta pero no estamos a ras de suelo.

Eso intrigó a Auruo. La curiosidad lo hizo levantarse y pudo notar todas las partes de su cuerpo doloridas, eran mas de lo que él esperaba. Ella no dejó ir ningún comentario, si fuera el cabo Rivaille seguramente le habría pedido que se quedara quieto y descansara, quizás hasta se habría acurrucado cerca de él para darle calor. Pero con Auruo no iba a ser tan amable, claro estaba.

Suspiró para sus adentros y se acercó a una ventana, con dificultad y completamente cojo. La ventana estaba tapada con un tablón de madera pero lo pudo levantar con facilidad. Lo que vio era sorprendente, ese pequeño cuarto estaba suspendido a muchos metros de altura, sujeto a dos o tres árboles. Sin duda era el mejor escondite contra los titanes. Podrían pasar la noche sin muchos sobresaltos.

- Cierra, que entra frío.

Su tono parecía como si estuviera regañando a un niño, pero el hombre le hizo caso. Cerró el tablón de nuevo y volvió arrastrando la pierna al lecho de antes. Se recostó y se tapó envuelto en la manta.

- Oye Petra.

- ¿Qué?

- Si pasamos la noche así nos congelaremos.

- ¿Qué intentas insinuar?

- Que deberías venir y acostarte conmi...go...

Casi sin poder terminar la frase, Petra le arrojó lo primero que encontró a su alcance contra su cabeza. No falló, le dio con un cubo de lleno en toda la sien y en consecuencia se mordió la lengua.

Auruo puso cara de fastidio ante el golpe y la mordida, se tocó la mandíbula y miró molesto a Petra.

- ¡Me has interpretado mal! -Un rastro de sangre resbaló por su labio-

- ¡Si hombre! -Le chilló enrojecida-

- ¡No me refería al sexo!

- ¡No poco!

- ¡Te decía que te durmieras a mi lado para darnos calor!

- ¡Pues no quiero!

- Que terca. -Bufó-

Se quedaron callados unos largos minutos. Auruo notaba aún el sabor de la sangre por su boca, su lengua nunca estaría libre de heridas a este paso. Se frotó la sien con la palma de la mano y miró de reojo a la pequeña chica. Parecía enfadada.

- Oye...

- Callate -Dijo ella cerrando los ojos-

Otros tantos minutos pasaron.

- Petra -Insistió-

- Que pesado. ¿No te duele la lengua?

- Estoy acostumbrado.

- Duérmete. -Parecía una orden-

Ya le estaba hartando la paciencia, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan desagradable siempre con él? -Pensó-

- No te he preguntado de quien era la sangre de mi camisa y mi chaqueta.

Petra volvió la cabeza hacia él.

- Si que te has dado fuerte en la cabeza para no recordar ni eso.

- Ya. -Admitió-

- Era mía.

- ¡¿Cómo?! -Se sobresaltó más de lo que habría querido-

- Tranquilo, la herida ya me la habían curado antes de estamparte tu contra el árbol.

- ¿Pero que herida tienes?

- Un corte en el tobillo, me lo he hecho esta mañana y tu has venido a socorrerme, dos veces en un día... -Miró al hombre que parecía ahora algo sonrojado- Has usado la camisa para tapar la hemorragia mientras la capitana Hanji no llegaba.

- Para que luego digas que no soy un caballero. -Sonrió para picarla-

- No lo eres.

Y una vez mas no podía admitir que él lo daba todo por ella. Era la chica mas terca que había conocido en su vida. Pero le agradaba.

Había adoptado una actitud parecida a la del cabo Rivaille para provocarla, era la única manera que tenía para llamarle la atención. Pero lo peor de todo era saber que nunca era correspondido, no obstante, sentía compasión por ella, su situación era idéntica o casi idéntica a la suya.

Mientras Auruo se imaginaba como sería hacerle el amor a Petra, ella, a su misma vez, imaginaria como sería hacerlo con el otro. Una causa perdida sin duda, ya que todo el cuartel, en boca cerrada, eran conscientes que Rivaille se entendía con Hanji de manera extraoficial.

Auruo miró a Petra con esos ojos llenos de ternura, no podía evitarlo. La contempló toda acurrucada, echa un ovillo dentro de esa manta que apenas le daría calor.

- No seas tonta, ven aquí. -No le gustaba verla así-

- No me fío de ti.

- Te juro que no te haré nada -Que tu no quieras, pensó-

Eso pareció hacerla dudar, realmente hacía frío y el vaho se escapa de entre los labios de ambos. Él no podía negar que estaba helado, esa chica había actuado con locura a la hora de lanzar su ropa desde lo alto de la cabaña.

Finalmente Petra se levantó y se acercó al lecho de serrín donde se encontraba Auruo recostado. Ella también cojeaba. Era casi un milagro que no hubiesen sido comidos por titanes estando los dos heridos.

El hombre se movió, le ofreció sin dudar la parte mas entibiada del lecho gracias al poco calor que desprendía su espalda. Ella aceptó el ofrecimiento y se tumbó a su lado, con las manos, Auruo acomodó ambas mantas sobre los dos cuerpos y no vaciló a la hora de acercarse mas a ella.

En esos momentos, Petra estaba acostada boca arriba y su compañero de lado, el pecho de él tocaba el brazo y el hombro de ella.

Auruo pasó un brazo sobre el vientre de Petra, acercándola, si era posible, un poco mas hacia su cuerpo, ella notó el brazo escurrirse por debajo de las mantas y una pequeña oleada de vergüenza le invadió. A escasos centímetros de él no le era posible evitar un leve rubor en su rostro. Estaba demasiado cerca, pensó.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada, el calor que desprendía era tan agradable y tan necesario en esos momentos que le dejó arrimarse a ella. Se dejó llevar por esa calidez.

Poco a poco empezaron a sentirse mejor, habían logrado entibiar los cuerpos helados, pero no era suficiente para que los pies y las piernas entraran del todo en calor. Petra buscó las piernas de Auruo para calentarse un poco mas.

- Tienes los pies helados.

- Lo siento.

- No importa.

Auruo entrelazó las piernas con las de ella, escondiendo sus pies bajo sus pantorrillas, le iba muy bien que ella fuera tan bajita.

- ¿No te molesta? -Preguntó algo dudosa-

- No, ya se calentarán. -Le gustaba mostrarle su lado mas masculino y con orgullo-

Volvieron a quedarse unos instantes sin cruzar palabra alguna. Petra empezaba a cerrar los ojos, sentía la respiración de Auruo muy cerca de su cuello y en parte le resultaba algo excitante. Eso era un dato que no le iba a revelar en toda su vida.

- Gracias por cederme el sitio mas templado, Auruo. -Dijo sin abrir los ojos-

- De nada.

Y sin mas preámbulos, Petra movió el cuerpo para abrazarse completamente al torso desnudo de Auruo.

El hombre no vio venir ese último gesto, pero no desaprovechó la ocasión. La acomodó entre sus brazos y la apretó contra él con un gesto protector. Podía bien ser su única ocasión de tenerla tan cerca sin que ella le propinara una paliza.

Petra tenía el cuerpo hundido contra el de Auruo. Estaba completamente relajada y él podía sentirlo. No obstante, ahora, tenía que lidiar con otro problema que empezaba a preocuparle y mucho.

"Por el amor de dios, Auruo,.. ¡no te empalmes más!" -Pensó él con desespero-

**Bueeeno! Pronto subo el siguiente capítulo, lo prometo! Tengo unos días bastante ocupados y me están haciendo retrasar.**

**Espero que les haya gustado ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Les dejo el segundo capítulo, será mas intenso que el primero ;)**

**Si no les gusta la pareja Auretra, les invito a buscar otro fic xD**

**Advertencia: En este capítulo empieza a haber sexo explícito y continuará con el siguiente.**

La situación para Auruo era tensa. No quería separarse de Petra, pero tampoco podía permitir que ella notara la notable erección que le crecía entre sus piernas. Tragó con dificultad, cerrando los ojos, y sutilmente movió su cadera unos pocos centímetros atrás para evitar cualquier contacto con la chica.

Siempre había deseado tener a Petra tan cerca suyo, abrazándola y oliendo su suave aroma que desprendía de sus rojizos cabellos. Le parecía tan sensual y tan femenina en esos momentos...

Grave error, Auruo sólo era un adolescente. Y su cuerpo le traicionaba a menudo. Era incapaz de aguantar cualquier erección que le viniera durante la noche estando solo, con ella arrimada iba a ser imposible aguantar.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, sólo esperaba no correrse sin más, ya que temía que ella se percatara de cualquier reacción que pudiera hacer su cuerpo ante la eyaculación. Y si eso pasaba, Petra lo trataría como a un mero pervertido y no le volvería a dirigir la palabra en toda su vida. Más de lo que lo evitaba ya.

- Te noto tenso, ¿estás bien?

Petra no levantó el rostro, se encontraba cómoda y reconfortada.

- S-si... sólo es molestia en la pierna... -Mintió-

- Ah... ¿Quieres cambiar de postura o algo? -Increíblemente, Petra mostró preocupación y comprensión hacia él-

- N-no, estoy bien así.

- Esta bien.

Se quedaron en silencio, Petra respiraba con tranquilidad sobre el pecho de Auruo y eso no ayudaba en lo más mínimo al hombre que intentaba con todos sus esfuerzos, imaginar cualquier cosa desagradable para acabar con esa erección. Si no hacía algo rápido podían pasar dos cosas, o bien se venía o por otro lado le dolería. Ninguna de las dos opciones eran viables para él.

"Vamos... piensa en titanes, o algo asqueroso, lo que sea." Pensó.

Por mas que lo intentaba, no conseguía disminuir el hinchazón y el pantalón le apretaba con fuerza provocando una desagradable sensación. Era increíble la tentación que le provocaba la chica en él.

Auruo respiró hondo, la concentración en él fallaba por momentos. Sin duda era un buen soldado y era capaz de meditar, cooperar y actuar con precisión, pero la sexualidad se le escapaba completamente de sus parámetros. Demasiado inexperto, demasiado joven.

No supo realmente cuantos minutos pasaron mientras intentando relajarse, pero al parecer, Petra empezaba a quedarse dormida. Su respiración era mas acompasada y lenta, y su cuerpo estaba totalmente amoldado a los brazos de Auruo.

Él se relajó al verla así. Ahora podía estar mas tranquilo, si la chica se dormía no notaría nada extraño por parte de su cuerpo. No obstante, uno nunca puede fiarse de lo que una persona somnolienta es capaz de hacer.

Involuntariamente o quizás en un intento de acomodarse mejor, Petra subió una rodilla entre los muslos de Auruo. Fue un movimiento lento e inocente, ella realmente no sabía dónde había llegado a posicionar su rodilla y tampoco sabía que era lo que estaba presionando en esos momentos.

Auruo apretó los dientes con fuerza y el corazón se le aceleró.

- Joder... -Un suspiro se le escapó desde lo mas hondo de su alma-

- ¿Mmm...? -Petra reaccionó sin acabarse de despejar-

- N-nada... duerme...

No pasó ni medio minuto cuando Petra levantó el rostro hacia el suyo.

- El corazón. -Dijo-

- ¿Qué? -Se tensó por momentos-

- Se te ha acelerado mucho.

- …

El hombre ya ni tenía palabras para salir airoso ante esa afirmación. La miró a los ojos, rogándole a Dios que no notara lo que su rodilla estaba tocando en esos momentos.

- ¿No dices nada?

- No. -Contestó con monosílabos para que no notase también su respiración agitada-

- Oye...

"Mierda", pensó él.

- ¿Estás...?

- ¡NO! -Se adelantó a todo-

- ¡Pero si aún no he acabado de decir la frase!

- ¡Es igual! ¡Duerme!

Ella lo miró como si lo analizara, sus delgadas cejas se fruncieron en señal de molestia. Era posible que a estas alturas ya supiera que le estaba pasando al joven hombre.

- ¡Tu estás...! -Le dio vergüenza pronunciar la última palabra-

- ¡¿Y qué?! ¡No estoy haciendo nada! -Se defendió inútilmente-

- ¡Serás guarro! -Interpuso entre ambos rostros su mano, apartándolo de ella unos centímetros-

Seguidamente, Petra quitó la pierna que momentos antes había subido sin querer. Iba a separarse también del cuerpo de Auruo pero él se lo impidió agarrándola fuerte por su espalda.

- ¡Es algo normal! ¿¡Vale!? -Se sonrojó irremediablemente- ¡A cualquier hombre le pasaría si estuviera tan cerca de ti!

Se quedaron unos instantes sin decir nada. Auruo le acababa de escupir casi literalmente un piropo en toda su cara. Ella lo había recibido como un halago pero pronto su rostro cambió del asombro a las lágrimas. Escondió enseguida los ojos con sus manos, pero el sollozo silencioso eran mas que evidentes.

Él se quedó atónito, sin saber que acababa de pasar y menos entendía porque de pronto la chica se había puesto a llorar.

- Lo siento, ¿he dicho algo malo? -Deshizo el fuerte agarre de sus brazos, dejando mas espacio para que cogiera aire-

No contestó inmediatamente, durante un par de minutos la chica era incapaz de articular palabra sin que la voz le fallara. Auruo se sentía mal, seguía sin entender porqué ella había reaccionado así, pero le molestaba mucho y le hería verla tan apenada. Se limitó a esperar a que ella se calmara un poco.

- N-no... es que... -Empezó al fin a decir- En realidad... es... una tontería...

- Oh... -Empezó a atar cabos- Entonces... ¿es por Rivaille...?

Ella solo asintió.

- E-en fin... -Petra tenía las manos mojadas por sus lágrimas- Ya se que es una causa... perdida...

- …

Era cierto, ambos lo sabían, ella nunca conseguiría las atenciones del cabo Rivaille. Esa era la espina clavada en el corazón de Petra y por mas que Auruo lo intentaba, no conseguía arrancársela.

No supo como se atrevió el hombre, pero lo hizo. Tras las últimas palabras de Petra, totalmente deshecha y angustiada, Auruo se acercó a su rostro y la besó. Fue sin pensar, sólo la vio allí, bajo las mismas mantas que él y un sentimiento mas fuerte que su voluntad por aguantarse o detenerse se apoderó de él.

Rozó los labios con los de ella. Primero tanteando, presionándolos levemente con las bocas cerradas.

No sintió en ningún momento una negativa por parte de la chica, así que decidió seguir. Abrió la boca y volvió a besar a la chica, ésta vez girando un poco la cabeza para no chocar contra su nariz. Ni siquiera sabía besarle bien como hacían los otros hombres o soldados con sus novias o mujeres. Era muy inexperto.

Petra no estaba oponiendo resistencia alguna, decidió seguir el juego de los besos y él no podía negar que disfrutaba ese momento. No quería pensar mas allá de lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos, él quería seguir y por encima de todo quería que ella quisiera eso tanto como él.

Con cada beso, parecía acostumbrarse un poco más a los movimientos tímidos que daba ella, la iniciativa era completamente para él, o eso le hacía creer Petra.

Auruo dejó estar los besos cautelosos para adentrarse al fin a la cavidad bucal de la chica. Con la lengua, aún algo lastimada por su anterior mordida, le rozó los dientes y sin esperar mas, buscó su lengua.

Se tocaron, se lamieron y jugaron un rato con la lengua del otro. La respiración había ido en aumento por momentos y pronto tuvieron que separarse para coger aire. En ese instante, aprovecharon para mirarse, el rubor les había inundado por completo y a esas alturas, ninguno de los dos sentía frío alguno en sus cuerpos.

Petra empezó a recostarse boca arriba e invitó a su compañero a seguirla. No lo dudó en ningún momento. Se acomodó con cuidado sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la chica con ambas piernas alrededor de las de Petra. Estaba claro que ella no iba a ceder ese sitio fácilmente.

Ante esa nueva postura, la chica notó completamente la erección del hombre sobre sus muslos. A pesar del pantalón que lo aprisionaba, se notaba bastante que estaba excitado.

- Este lado de la manta esta frío... -Dijo con vergüenza-

- Pronto se calentará... -Su cuerpo ardía, por lo que no le sería difícil hacerla entrar en calor de nuevo-

Auruo apoyó los codos sobre la manta y acercó de nuevo la cabeza a la de ella. Petra por su lado levantó los brazos para rodear su cuello y con una mano le iba acariciando la nuca con una aparente adicción al corto pelo de esa zona. Ese gesto le encantó a Auruo.

Siguió con el juego de los besos, a cada cual igual de afectuoso y cariñoso que el anterior, pero con unas ansias y un deseo que hacían temblar a Petra bajo él.

Poco a poco, y con los nervios a flor de piel, el joven hombre se atrevió a dejar la boca de su compañera para explorar nuevas zonas. Pasó suavemente los labios por su cuello y por el inicio de su clavícula. Le besó en cada punto donde iba deteniéndose y aspirando el aroma que tanto le gustaba de ella.

Ella notaba las cosquillas que le iba proporcionando cada suave beso y el pelo de Auruo bajando cada vez mas sobre su cuerpo. Sus manos no abandonaron su cabeza, le acariciaba toda la superficie, masajeando y coqueteando con su cabello. Los dedos se hundían entre su mata de pelo castaño claro del chico y recorrían toda la superficie hasta llegar a sus orejas. Él no pudo evitar temblar ante tales caricias.

Se quedó quieto un instante y buscó sus ojos.

- ¿Qué...? -Preguntó ella-

- ¿Puedo...? -Su mirada se dirigió directa a la ropa que seguía cubriendo todo el cuerpo de la chica-

- … S-si... -Accedió con un rubor notable en sus mejillas-

Se incorporó sobre el cuerpo de la chica. Seguía con las piernas abrazando la cadera y los muslos de Petra y con las manos empezó a desnudarla poco a poco. Ella le ayudó a desprenderse de la capa verde y la chaqueta marrón de la legión de reconocimiento pero Auruo quiso encargarse solo del resto. Le fue desabrochando cada botón de la camisa y se la abrió sin ser brusco. Quiso observar por unos momentos el cuerpo que lucía tumbado. La única prenda que quedaba le hacía resaltar poco el busto, pero él sabía de sobras que esa prenda escondía más de lo que aparentaba a primera vista.

Con las manos algo temblorosas se dispuso a quitarle la poca tela que quedaba. Se demoró mas de lo esperado, no sabía bien como quitarle esa tela tan amarrada a su cuerpo. Y viéndolo con la dificultad que estaba teniendo, Petra decidió ayudarle. Incorporó el cuerpo hacia adelante y pasó sus manos a su espalda. Auruo resignado solo la ayudó con las manos a aguantar la inclinación de su espalda para que no se esforzara tanto.

Finalmente la tela cedió y los pechos emergieron por fin. Auruo tuvo que controlarse para no correrse en ese mismo instante en que se los vio.

- Uf... -Suspiró-

- ¿Qué pasa? -Petra volvió a recostarse, escondiendo con los brazos un poco los senos de la vista de Auruo-

- N-nada...

- ¿Estás nervioso? -Y dio en el clavo-

- … -No le gustaba admitirlo y menos ante ella- Un poco...

- Creía que eras un mujeriego que se iba con chicas a la mínima que podías.

- Pues no -Se sonrojó. Realmente Petra tenía una idea muy equivocada de él- Soy...

Tragó saliva, no le iba a ser fácil admitir lo siguiente.

- Eres la primera.

- ¿De verdad? -El rubor de sus mejillas aumentó mas- No lo habría dicho...

- Hija... Me ves como a un pervertido o algo peor, ¿no? -Suspiró resignado-

- Sueles decir muchas tonterías...

- Y... ¿tú?

- ¿Yo..?

- ¿Eres virgen...? -Bajó un poco la vista, no sabía si recibiría una colleja, era posible-

- …

Auruo levantó poco a poco la mirada de nuevo.

- Puedes decírmelo, no pasa nada.

- T-tengo frío Auruo...

El hombre se inclinó de nuevo y se recostó encima. El roce sobre sus genitales aumentó mientras se acomodaba, hacía tantos minutos que aguantaba la erección que ya había empezado a dolerle. Los pantalones le apretaban demasiado, haciendo mas angustiosa la sensación de presión.

Había notado los pezones de Petra contra su pecho, fuera por la temperatura o por la excitación, se los notaba duros contra él y también algo fríos. Auruo no había obtenido una respuesta frente la pregunta relacionada con su virginidad y empezó a imaginar que quizás ella sí que había estado con alguien antes. No le gustaba esa idea, le hizo sentir mal porque muy en el fondo, él esperaba ser el primero. Se lo pedía su dichoso orgullo masculino.

Petra pasó los brazos alrededor de las costillas de su compañero, abrazándolo. Él volvió a la realidad y reanudó el juego de los besos. Ésta vez dirigiéndose directamente sobre su ahora torso desnudo. Pasó la lengua suavemente entre los pechos de ella, bajando con lentitud hasta el plexo solar. Luego frotó su cuerpo contra el de ella para amorrarse directamente sobre uno de los dos senos, y con lentitud lo lamió, lo besó y lo succionó como mejor supo.

Pronto escuchó los suspiros y algunos jadeos suaves por parte de Petra y sonrió.

**Voy a dejar la miel en los labios xD Pronto, muy pronto, subiré la continuación del Lemon explícito. ;)**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Y vamos con el tercer capítulo!**

**Quiero agradecer la colaboración de Doka Shibichan con algunas ideas para éste capítulo, disfruten ;)**

**Si no les gusta la pareja Auretra, les invito a buscar otro fic.**

**Advertencia: Sexo explícito**

Tras trabajar el pecho derecho, el hombre se dirigió al izquierdo. Le gustaba la suavidad de su piel sobre sus labios, ¿cómo podía tener la piel tan fina?

Lamió el pezón y cerró los ojos dejando trabajar todos sus sentidos. El aroma, el sabor, la calidez.. más de una vez había imaginado como sería tener ese pequeño cuerpo bajo el suyo y sin duda la realidad superaba su imaginación. Se encontraba completamente embriagado por ella, como un hechizo que provocara en él un aturdimiento de sentimientos y emociones.

Los suspiros de Petra no se detuvieron en ningún momento, su pecho bajaba y subía con intensidad ante los estímulos que le proporcionaba su compañero. Una mano de Auruo acarició las costillas y la cintura de ella con suavidad y notó como esa caricia provocaba un pequeño espasmo placentero sobre el cuerpo femenino.

El peso de Auruo superaba el de Petra por unos 20kg, y aun que procuraba no aplastarla demasiado usando los codos, su vientre y cadera aprisionaba con fuerza a la chica. Cualquier movimiento que hiciera ella provocaba un placer ahogado a sus genitales.

Petra empezó a separar las piernas obligando al hombre a mover las suyas. Auruo captó la indirecta y levantó una para colocarla al centro, la segunda pierna fue arrastrada por el muslo de Petra, que buscaba abrazarle la cadera con ellas. Una vez lo consiguió lo apretó contra su cuerpo para acercarlo a su rostro y él no se hizo de rogar.

Se besaron y las manos de ella empezaron a jugar, paseándose por los hombros de Auruo.

- Madre mía... -Auruo dejó ir un jadeo-

- Supongo que... -Empezó ella-

- ¿Qué?

- No seas basto, ¿vale?

- N-no... -Se sonrojó- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Bueno...

- No jodas.

- ¿Qué? -Petra levantó una ceja-

- ¿Qué demonios te han contado esos dos? -Ahora sabía porqué ella desconfiaba tanto de él-

Auruo pensó que cuando encontrara a Gunther y Erd, los mataría lentamente. Ellos eran los responsables de tomarle el pelo a Petra, contándole estupideces sobre él. Siempre se reían de ambos por cualquier cosa que dijeran o hicieran, los trataban como si fueran una pareja y eso solía hacer enfurecer a la chica.

- Algunas cosas me han dicho -dijo Petra- como por ejemplo que eras un mujeriego. No me esperaba que fueras virgen.

- … -Virgen, esa palabra se le clavaba en el alma-

- Auruo... -Le levantó el mentón para que la mirase- Tranquilo.

Él asintió. Cogió aire y la besó con ternura a los labios.

Petra recorrió su espalda con las manos extendidas. Le arañó levemente con las uñas y bajó hasta su trasero, se lo tocó y comprobó que lo tenía duro. No se podía negar que era un buen soldado y con ello tenía un buen cuerpo. Siguió deslizando las manos hacia los laterales, rozando los bolsillos de su pantalón, los muslos y finalmente adentró su mano derecha entre ambas caderas completamente pegadas.

Auruo se quedó un instante quieto, mientras notaba como la chica deslizaba lentamente la mano hacia el bulto de su pantalón.

- Abrázame -Dijo ella-

Él le siguió la petición, pasó un brazo bajo su espalda con delicadeza y Petra arqueó su columna para darle mejor acceso mientras su mano derecha se posicionaba sobre su paquete.

Auruo suspiró en el cuello de la chica, sintió como acariciaba esa zona tan hinchada y sensible. Su mano se movía lentamente acariciando su sexo desde el exterior de la ropa. No podía mas, sentía que a este paso iba a explotar. Petra le estaba metiendo mano y ni en sueños había imaginado que eso estaría sucediendo en esos instantes, en la vida real.

Las caricias siguieron de abajo a arriba, Petra hasta se atrevió a presionar el bulto con la mano y en respuesta a esa acción, Auruo gimió.

- Jo-der... -Dejó ir todo su aliento al cuello de la chica-

Ella se estremeció, el tono con el que había hablado, había sido suave y muy cerca de su oído, encontró su voz realmente sensual. Petra se mordió el labio e inconscientemente echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás.

Apretó aún mas los muslos alrededor de la cadera de Auruo. Su mano apenas podía moverse bien pero no la retiró y entonces empezó a sentir pequeños movimientos de empuje hacia su pelvis.

Ella le miró de reojo y encontró a Auruo con los ojos cerrados y las cejas fruncidas, parecía estar concentrado con el nuevo movimiento que había empezado de vaivén.

- Auruo... -Suspiró de forma casi inaudible- Los pantalones...

El hombre se detuvo un momento y sacó el brazo de debajo de la espalda de Petra. Buscó la manera de introducir su mano bastante mas grande que la de su compañera entre las apretadas caderas y desabrochar el botón de ambas prendas. Ella le ayudó y liberó de su prisión el aprisionado miembro de él.

Auruo dejó escapar un gruñido de alivio, totalmente excitado.

Empezaron a tirar de los pantalones con las manos, Petra tiraba desde el trasero de Auruo y él por los costados de ella. Cuando la ropa llegó a la altura de las rodillas la empujaron con las piernas para deshacerse de ella.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, sintiendo la piel ardiente. La rojez no abandonaba sus mejillas. En esos momentos se encontraban desnudos.

- No empieces aún... -Petra se lo susurró al oído- T-tócame...

Asintió, su cuerpo había empezado a temblar sobre ella. No quería que lo notara tan nervioso, estaba a nada de cumplir un sueño y ahora el miedo y los nervios se estaban apoderando de él. Su inexperiencia podía jugar una mala pasada y por nada del mundo quería romper ese momento haciendo una estupidez.

El hombre aguantó su peso sobre sus brazos, posición que observó con detenimiento ella. Cuando hacía esos gestos, la musculatura de los biceps y triceps se mostraban bien desarrollados y no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Y sólo tienes 17 años? -Preguntó algo incrédula-

- Pronto haré los 18. ¿Por? -No la miró, se limitó a bajar a su vientre para besarla-

- Por nada... -Seguía rehusando a darle muchos halagos-

Auruo le besó el ombligo y fue pasando lentamente por toda la zona, sin dejarse ningún rincón. Le tocó las caderas con las manos grandes y abiertas que tenía, cabía perfectamente en ellas, era una chica chiquitilla.

Petra por su lado dejaba ir algunos suspiros, pasaba sus manos sobre su cabeza, apretando y soltando constantemente su cabello.

Siguió el camino hacia el sur, llegando al pubis de la chica y lo miró. El bello anaranjado era escaso y Auruo sintió una corriente eléctrica por toda su espina dorsal. Justo debajo se encontraba el gran misterio, sus ojos le llevaron a ver el sexo de la chica que se veía perfectamente gracias a la posición de sus piernas abiertas.

Mentiría si dijera que no era la primera vez que veía esa parte en una mujer joven y completamente formada y siendo ella las emociones se dispararon mucho mas.

- … -Se quedó dudando un momento-

- ¿Vas a mirarme mucho mas aquí o qué? -El tono estaba mezclado entre la vergüenza y un repentino enojo-

El hombre no contestó, no pareció reaccionar ante su comentario.

- ¡Auruo! -Levantó la cabeza totalmente sonrojada-

- ¿E-eh? -Volvió la vista hacia ella-

- ¿Qué haces? -Ella también mostraba signos evidentes de nerviosismo-

- …

Auruo cerró los ojos, no podía ser, estaba al límite. Tenía que seguir, aún no había conseguido su mayor objetivo, pero no esperaba que tardaría tanto en poder empezar. No quería forzar la situación pero ya no podía mas, estaba a las últimas.

Petra lo siguió mirando, ¿qué le pasaba?, ¿por qué de pronto se había quedado inmóvil sentado sobre sus pies con los ojos cerrados?

Ella se sentó sobre sus nalgas, sus muslos quedaban encima de los de él. Le tocó los brazos para traerlo hacia ella de nuevo. Tiró con delicadeza de sus muñecas y él cedió fácilmente. Sus cuerpos se tocaron de nuevo antes de recostarse sobre el lecho de serrín. Ella le acarició la espalda para tranquilizarlo y con las piernas lo abrazó de nuevo.

- Oh... espera, tengo una idea... -Petra le habló de nuevo con la dulzura de antes-

- ¿Si...?

- Siéntate como estabas antes.

Auruo no entendió pero se volvió a sentar sobre sus pies, quedando de rodillas. Ella se incorporó junto a él y se sentó con las piernas separadas alrededor de su cintura. Sus sexos se notaban y se frotaban levemente.

- Si quieres... -Dijo ella con vergüenza- Podemos empezar así...

- …

No podía decir nada, era como tener un ángel sentado sobre sus piernas. En esa posición ella estaba unos pocos centímetros por encima de él, los pechos rozaban sus pectorales casi haciéndole cosquillas y lo mas importante, su miembro estaba metido entre los labios internos de ella, sin penetrar.

Cuando se dio cuenta de toda esa confusión y del embobamiento que traía desde hacía unos minutos, su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su cabeza.

Auruo eyaculó. Cerró los ojos y oprimió un gemido de placer. Petra no lo vio venir y toda su zona genital quedó empapada.

- Auruo...

- Mierda... -Bajó la vista-

- Bueno... -Suspiró- Según las chicas... esto suele pasar mucho con chicos jóvenes...

- No me hace sentir mejor -No quería mirarla a los ojos, su frustración era notable-

- … -Se quedó sentada dónde estaba, él tampoco daba indicios de moverse- ¿Qué hacemos?

Petra no le veía la cara al chico, imaginaba que sentía rabia y frustración, no iba a reírse de él porque su orgullo podría verse afectado severamente y siendo sincera, ella quería eso tanto como lo estaba queriendo él.

Con un gesto cariñoso, Petra lo abrazó por el cuello, juntó su cuerpo con el de él y respiró el aroma de su cabello.

- Los chicos jóvenes... -Empezó a decir- Suelen poder... eh... de nuevo...

- ¿Empalmarse de nuevo?

- Si...

- Puedo.

Auruo no la vio pero Petra sonrió al lado de su cuello.

**Pobrecitoooo... me ha dado penita el pobre jajaja Pero esto no termina, Auruo no se va a rendir! XDDD**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Os dejo aquí el cuarto capítulo xD**

**Sigo agradeciendo la colaboración de Doka Shibichan con algunas ideas para éste capítulo, disfruten ;)**

**Si no les gusta la pareja Auretra, les invito a buscar otro fic.**

**Advertencia: Sexo explícito**

Los dos jóvenes siguieron abrazados unos instantes mas. Tras la eyaculación imprevista de Auruo, Petra se dedicó a acariciarle la espalda para aliviar la tensión y la frustración que había sentido él al venirse sin siquiera haber podido empezar el coito.

Las caricias parecían hacer su efecto ya que la musculatura de la espalda del hombre empezó a relajarse y los brazos de él descansaron al fin alrededor de la cintura de Petra.

Auruo descansó la cabeza sobre el hombro de ella, cerrando los ojos y dejándose mimar.

A pesar de estar en una posición poco cómoda y notar los pinchazos de dolor sobre su muslo izquierdo, no quiso moverse. Que Petra lo tratara con tanto afecto era algo insólito, no quería que acabara y lo quería recordar toda la vida.

La luz que les proporcionaba una pequeña vela, empezaba a ahogarse. La llama había empequeñecido y la habitación había adquirido unas tonalidades de un naranja muy suave. El silencio dominaba esos momentos hasta que Petra lo rompió.

Auruo, notó como la chica oprimía con esfuerzo una risa repentina. Sin abrir los ojos, alzó una ceja y se mantuvo quieto. Y de nuevo ella volvió a contener un espasmo provocado por la risa que intentaba salir de sus labios. Él frunció las cejas y gruñó para sus adentros, ¿qué demonios le pasaba ahora a esta mujer?, pensó.

Finalmente Petra no aguantó y empezó a reír. Intentó contenerse sin éxito.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa ahora?! -Dijo molesto-

- ¡Oye! ¡No me chille..s!... JAJAJA -Siguió con su risa incontenible-

- ¡¿Y entonces porque te ríes?!

- Nada... nada... pff... -Petra escondió la cabeza en la curva de su cuello-

Auruo la miró con enojo, ¿se reía de su pequeño accidente ocurrido pocos minutos antes? No le gustaba eso, por lo que le pellizcó fuerte en el culo. Ella dio un respingo y le propinó una colleja.

- ¡Eso ha dolido! -Se quejó ella, frotándose el culo-

- ¡Y a mi me molesta que te rías de mi!

- Eres tonto, exageras. -Le bufó- ¡Ya se que os pasa eso a los chicos!

- Pues no te rías en mi cara. -Giró la cabeza molesto-

Petra lo miró, era cierto que le había hecho gracia que el gran Auruo, el segundo soldado del escuadrón que más titanes había matado, se hubiera corrido antes de empezar la acción.

- Y... ¿también te pasa cuando... -La risa tonta intentaba volver a ella- te masturbas...?

- ¡Claro que no! -Contestó totalmente rojo- ¡Me has pillado con la guardia baja!

- ¿Que te he pillado con la guardia baja? -Sus pechos se movían a causa de la risa contenida- Pero si sólo intentábamos tener sexo.

- … -Se mordió el labio- No lo llames así.

- ¿El qué? -Bajó un poco las manos hacia sus brazos-

- Nada. -Auruo bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado-

Petra se lo observó, ¿le molestaba que hubiera usado el término sexo? ¿Acaso quería que lo llamara "hacer el amor"?, se sentía extraña, Auruo siempre exageraba todo lo que decía, tenía esa tonta obsesión de imitar al cabo Rivaille, pero ahora lo veía distinto, parecía comportarse mas humildemente con su personalidad.

- Aysh... -Suspiró ella-

- ¿Qué pasa? -La miró a escasos centímetros de su cara-

- Nada, deberías ser siempre así, idiota.

- ¿Así cómo? -Hizo un gesto de desagrado- ¿De inútil?

- Ya imaginas cosas que no son. -Le dio una colleja- Ser tu mismo, Auruo, tu mismo.

- Siempre soy yo mismo. Y no me des mas collejas.

- Las narices. Y te pego si quiero, por tonto.

- No me quiero pelear ahora, quiero hacer otra cosa. -Dijo enfurruñado-

Petra se sonrojó. Tenía razón, si se ponían a discutir no acabarían lo que estaban intentando hacer y ella seguía notando la excitación dentro de si.

A pesar de haberse reído de él y bromear con su aguante, le parecía increíble que ese chico, que siempre había considerado como a una molestia, le llegara a provocar ese mar de sensaciones palpitantes por todo su cuerpo. Realmente estaba deseando notarlo dentro de ella, que la aprisionara con todo su peso sobre el suyo y la hiciera llegar al cielo en el éxtasis.

El sonrojo le llegó hasta las orejas tras pensar en esas ideas que persistían en su cabeza.

Petra se vio sorprendida cuando notó que su compañero la agarraba del trasero y la volvía a recostar sobre el lecho. Esperaba que la besara como antes pero en vez de eso, Auruo bajó vientre abajo hasta quedar a la altura de su sexo.

Ella lo miró esperando a ver qué demonios quería hacer.

El chico se recostó a esa altura y paso ambos brazos bajo sus muslos, abrazándolos. Las manos llegaban a tocarle las ingles y entonces ella supo lo que él pretendía. ¿Auruo conocía el sexo oral?, ¿sabía estimular a una mujer cuando hacía solo un rato le había admitido que ella era la primera para él?

Las preguntas se formulaban en la cabeza de Petra, pero no iba a preguntarle nada, no ahora que él estaba a punto de empezar a lamer.

Automáticamente relajó las piernas y dejó ir la cabeza hacia atrás. Sintió los labios de Auruo besarle el clítoris y luego un lametón. No pudo reprimir un jadeo bastante fuerte.

La lengua trabajaba toda esa área, Petra estaba mojada y eso lo excitaba ya que era por él que ella estaba así y un sentimiento de orgullo le recorrió el pecho.

Se permitió las confianzas de introducir la lengua mas adentro, pegando boca y nariz sobre el sexo de la chica.

Su mente estaba disparada, no tenía mucha idea de lo que estaba haciendo, no sabía si lo hacía bien o mal, pero al fin y al cabo, ya había visto a Erd hacerle eso a su novia.

Vagamente recordaba en esos momentos como había pillado in fraganti a su compañero. Antes siquiera de interrumpirlos se detuvo al escuchar esos gemidos y cuando echó un ojo a través de la rendija de la puerta mal cerrada los pudo ver. Erd recostado como estaba él ahora mismo y la chica como lo estaba Petra. Erd quizás insistía con mas fiereza pero a él le daba miedo hacerle daño a su compañera.

Auruo subió los ojos hacia ella. Se acababa de percatar que Petra jadeaba muy alto. Los gemidos llenaban la habitación y su expresión era algo confusa para él. ¿Le gustaba o le dolía?

Detuvo la lengua y levantó la cabeza.

- ¿Q-qué haces...? -Petra seguía jadeando-

- Perdona... ¿te estoy lastimando...?

- ¿Q-qué...? -Tenía el cuerpo cubierto de pequeñas gotas de sudor- ¡No te pares...!

Volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Agarró con una mano los mechones de la cabeza de Auruo y con fuerza le hundió la cara sobre sus genitales. A veces sacaba un genio esa mujer...

- ¡S-sigue idiota...!

Auruo siguió penetrándola con la lengua, ella no le soltaba del pelo e impedía que se apartara de su cuerpo.

Y mas abajo, él ya sentía como su miembro volvía a crecer. Esa chica siempre conseguiría excitarlo con locura.

Intensificó la acción con sus labios y su lengua y escuchó como Petra soltaba otro alto gemido. Ésta vez no se detuvo, la siguió masturbando. Decidió ayudarse con la mano derecha que agarraba fuertemente el muslo de la mujer. La soltó e introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, primero dudoso y observando de reojo la reacción de Petra. Lo introdujo lentamente y esperó cualquier reacción pero Petra no se quejó en ningún momento, todo lo contrario, la pierna que había quedado liberada se posicionó sobre el cuello de Auruo y haciendo un poco de presión lo acercó mas a ella.

Él empezó a mover el dedo sin ninguna dificultad, la chica estaba muy lubricada y la acción salía sola. Introdujo un segundo dedo y notó como Petra se tensaba de placer.

Había llegado el momento. Auruo quería coger el relevo. Sacó ambos dedos de la vagina de la chica y se incorporó sobre sus brazos. Ella le miró jadeante y con la boca algo abierta.

- Con cuidado... -Había abandonado el tono exigente de antes-

Él volvió a asentir. Estaba preparado y no quería esperar mas, quería disfrutarla de una vez.

Se fue incorporando sobre su cuerpo y antes de soltar todo su peso sobre ella, se aseguró que su pene estaba en la perfecta posición para penetrarla. Petra acarició los brazos de él, subiendo las manos hasta dejarlas atadas a su cuello.

- ¿Estás lista...? -No pudo evitar temblar de nuevo y sonrojarse-

- Si...

El hombre empezó a entrar, lentamente y mirándola a los ojos. Ella se tensó y le clavó las uñas a sus hombros.

- ¿Sigo? -Dudó-

- Sigue.

Petra se mostraba completamente dispuesta y excitada. Con ambos brazos fue atrayendo al chico hacia ella para que la penetrara por completo. Cerró los ojos y aguantó, a los pocos segundos volvió a tirar de Auruo para que se acercara mas.

Finalmente el hombre la penetró por completo, apoyó su peso sobre ella y escuchó un gemido saliendo de la garganta de la chica.

**Ueeee Auruo por fín! Te ha costado 4 capítulos pero al fin has logrado tu meta! Ahora a cumplir ;)**

**Pues nah, pronto subo la continuación jeje**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Quinto capítulo!**

**Quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración respecto a los capítulos anteriores. Me han comentado que el término "colleja" no es muy usado en otros países de habla hispana. Yo no tenía idea xD Pero para aclarar cualquier duda, una colleja es un golpe que se da a la zona de la nuca xD**

**Te lo dedico especialmente a ti Doka Shibichan, ea, disfrutalo que sé que te gusta... xD**

**Si no les gusta la pareja Auretra, les invito a buscar otro fic.**

**Advertencia: Sexo explícito**

Entrelazaron sus brazos el uno con el otro. Auruo había quedado inmóvil por unos segundos antes de empezar por fin la acción. El vaivén lento empujaba con suavidad a Petra sobre la manta del lecho de serrín. Ella mantenía las manos firmes sobre los brazos de su compañero sin soltarse, sus piernas subieron lentamente a su cintura, dándole un acceso mas libre al chico para la penetración. Dejó las piernas sobre el trasero de él.

Auruo notaba toda la humedad de la chica, cerró los ojos pensando que posiblemente esa sería la mejor sensación que habría sentido nunca. La notaba estrecha, tan estrecha que lo enloquecía y empezó a intercalar estocadas algo mas intensas, dejándose llevar por una repentina pasión acompasada y sutil. No quería ser brusco con ella, se lo había pedido.

El joven acercó su rostro al de ella. Podía sentir los jadeos medio controlados de Petra saliendo de sus pequeños labios. Auruo la besó sobre ellos y luego le dio otro detrás de su oreja.

Ambos empezaban a estar empapados en sudor, pero no les importaba. Sus cuerpos pedían a gritos seguir unidos y el peso del chico era ideal para que ese roce fuera intenso y perseverante.

Con su pecho aplastaba los senos de ella y con su pierna sana empujaba con mas fuerza la pelvis.

Ella parecía disfrutarlo al máximo, entrecerraba los ojos y suspiraba dejando la boca algo abierta, toda una visión sensual para él.

Auruo también dejaba escapar gemidos mucho mas graves que los de ella, a veces parecía dejar escapar pequeños gruñidos de su garganta. Su frente empapada, mojaba los cabellos haciendo que algunos mechones cayeran sobre ella completamente pegados a la piel.

Las manos de Petra recorrieron sus hombros y la nuca provocando algunas cosquillas al chico, siguió el camino por su cabeza, rozando sus orejas, su mentón y su cuello. Finalmente recostó sus brazos al lado de su cuerpo, quedando completamente expuesta ante él.

Auruo, que la había estado observando y siguiendo cada caricia, decidió atacar esos brazos indefensos. Con ambas manos le agarró las suyas, enredando los dedos con ella. Ahora Petra no podía mover ningún músculo de sus extremidades superiores.

Las estocadas fueron en aumento, esa sumisión le había provocado aún más de lo que ya estaba.

- No tan deprisa... -Le suspiró ella- Aún no me acostumbro...

Auruo bajó un poco el ritmo, siguió empujando lento pero hasta llegar al fondo de lo que su miembro le permitía. Notaba su corazón latir con una fuerza abrumadora y también podía sentir el de ella, igual de alocado dentro de su pecho. Era agradable sentirlo, pensó. Y lo mejor de todo es que las ganas de reír se habían esfumado por fin del rostro de ella. Ahora solo importaba disfrutar el uno del otro.

Los jadeos llenaban la habitación, los primeros habían empezado siendo tímidos e inocentes pero ahora la intensidad y la temperatura en aumento les hacía gemir con mas ganas. Se estaban entregando con esmero y ya no les importaba nada mas. Auruo variaba el ritmo de las estocadas, primero lento y profundo y luego rápido. En cada velocidad, Petra reaccionaba en cuerpo entero, se tensaba y arqueaba. Murmuraba el nombre de su compañero cuando éste la aprisionaba con fuerza, y los besos furtivos iban acompañados de pequeñas mordidas a los labios. Auruo dejó la boca de la chica enrojecida y pasó a mordisquear el cuello de Petra, apretando la suave piel contra sus dientes cuando notaba que ella levantaba la pelvis acompasando su movimiento.

En ese instante relajó las manos que apretaban las palmas de Petra, pasó una de ellas detrás de la nuca y con la otra le acarició la mejilla. Casi todo su rostro cabía dentro de su mano. Le aguantó la mirada unos instantes y vio en ella el deseo, Auruo se deshizo.

Sin dejar el baile que mantenían, el chico la besó. Petra lo abrazó sobre sus costillas y deshizo el agarre de sus piernas contra su trasero. Con un movimiento rápido lo hizo rodar sobre el lecho, quedando ella a horcajadas sobre él. Sin romper la unión.

Petra, sentada sobre él, apartó el pelo que caía sobre su cara hacia atrás de sus orejas, tocó el abdomen de su compañero y prosiguió la danza con lentitud. Auruo la miró y la memorizó. Esa visión era perfecta para él, verla coquetear lo excitaba y ella no paraba de hacerlo en esos instantes. Se tocaba el pelo, bajaba una mano entre sus pechos hasta dejarla descansar sobre la barriga de él y sus pechos se movían al compás, arriba y abajo. No pudo evitar seguir ese hipnótico movimiento por unos cuantos segundos.

- A-auruo... -Suspiró-

El chico reaccionó y empezó a pasar sus grandes manos sobre sus muslos y su cadera. Se había quedado ensimismado mirándola, ni siquiera había visto antes esa postura. Erd y Gunther le hablaban de sexo, le molestaban con el tema y la mayoría de veces mencionaban el nombre de Petra para sonrojarlo. En muchas ocasiones le insinuaban que se lanzara y que disfrutara con ella una noche de pasión salvaje. Él siempre se había cerrado en banda, respondía nervioso y con enojo pero ahora estaba pasando precisamente eso, estaba teniendo con la chica de sus sueños una noche de pasión. Pero en la cabeza de Auruo se cruzaban otras ideas, él no quería solo una noche de sexo, quería algo mas, pero sabia de antemano que ese sueño estaba lejos de realizar.

- ¡Auruo...! -Petra le golpeó un costado de su abdomen- ¿E-en qué... piensas...? ¡Sigue...!

Auruo volvió de nuevo de sus pensamientos, la miró a los ojos. Ella le miraba sin dejar de cabalgar. Estaba roja pero sus cejas ponían un punto de enfado.

- Me gusta verte así. -Dijo él-

Petra enrojeció aún más si podía ser eso posible. Sus cejas se relajaron y agarró sus manos para que la tocara. Él acarició todo su torso y paró sobre sus pechos. Los masajeó y acarició sus pezones con ambos pulgares, ella jadeó. Movió sus manos de nuevo hacia abajo y las dejó sobre su cintura. Ayudó a su compañera con el movimiento, la levantaba y la bajaba con mas insistencia, provocando una mayor penetración. Gimieron mas fuerte y Auruo levantó su espalda y se abrazó al pequeño cuerpo de Petra mientras seguían haciendo chocar sus caderas.

Auruo hundió la cabeza entre sus senos, lamió y se impregnó de su olor. Cerró los ojos y dejó llevarse por esa sensación tan intensa.

Petra pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Auruo, lo acercó y rozaron sus cuerpos con el vaivén, le dejó unas leves marcas de arañazos en su espalda y nuca. Ese chico la estaba volviendo loca.

Él gimió con los arañazos y la volvió a girar. Rodaron de nuevo y Auruo se posicionó encima. Clavó los codos sobre la manta y empezó a embestirla con mas ganas. La electricidad pasó a través de su piel, desde la cabeza a sus pies. Sentía su cuerpo a punto de estallar y necesitaba acelerar el ritmo para saciarse. Ella no se quejó, dejó que la dominara a su antojo.

Se besaron y se mordieron unas veces mas, la respiración le dificultaba al hombre ese acto de cariño, subió otra vez el ritmo y no desvió la mirada de los ojos de Petra.

Ambos estaban llegando, pocas embestidas después y llegarían al clímax. Auruo tensaba los músculos de los brazos y Petra levantaba la cadera inclinandola a su favor.

- Aaah... Petra... -Unas gotas de su frente cayeron sobre la cabeza de ella-

- Ni... se te ocurra... pararte... -Jadeó ella-

- Ni en sueños...

No apartaba la mirada de ella, le gustaba ver todas sus expresiones, la encontraba adorable y excitante. Ella a su vez también lo miraba cuando abría los ojos, seguía susurrando a veces su nombre y eso le llenaba aún mas el pecho de orgullo.

- Queda poco... -Dijo ella-

- Me voy a venir...

Petra deslizó sus manos al trasero de Auruo y ayudó con ellas en el empuje. Estaban prácticamente a la cumbre.

Auruo la embistió unas veces mas, sintió como Petra contraía su interior y como se tensaba de placer. Dejó ir un gemido distinto a los demás, mucho mas alto y arrastrado. Él no se contuvo mas, eyaculó por segunda vez, llenando a la chica por dentro. Unas palabras se le escaparon de sus labios en ese mismo instante.

- Te quiero...

El movimiento cesó y Auruo se quedó dentro de ella unos segundos. Hubo un silencio sin contar los jadeos que la respiración provocaba.

Petra lo miraba asombrada, su pecho subía y bajaba aún. Se había quedado callada tras esa última confesión. Auruo cerró la boca y se mordió. Salió de dentro de ella y se dejó caer al lado, avergonzado y confundido. ¿Por qué narices había dicho eso? Se estaba maldiciendo interiormente.

Pasaron un par de minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. La tensión se podía cortar con cuchillo.

- Esto... -Empezó ella-

- …

- Auruo.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que has dicho... -Giró la cabeza para mirarlo-

Auruo ladeó la cabeza hacia para no verla directa a los ojos.

- ¿Iba en serio? -Dijo al fin-

- …

Se mantuvo callado, temía que Petra lo rechazara, justo después de tener ese momento tan íntimo con ella. Se le habían escapado las palabras involuntariamente, había sido sincero pero lo fue en el peor momento. Ella no le correspondía, quería a Rivaille y eso, ahora mismo le provocaba un agujero en el pecho muy doloroso.

- ¿Auruo? -Ella insistió-

Petra se recostó de lado en dirección a él. Le tocó con la yema de los dedos el brazo pero él lo apartó. Observó al chico, no quería mirarla.

- No seas crío, mírame.

Auruo giró poco a poco la cabeza, suspiró y la miró a los ojos.

- Se te ha escapado o...

- Era por el momento -Dijo secamente-

- ¿Por el momento?

- Si, lo he dicho sin pensar.

- ¿Entonces me has dicho que me quieres porque si? -Lo miró algo incrédula-

- …

Volvió a quedarse mudo.

- Por el amor de dios Auruo. -Se impacientó-

- Petra, lo sabes de sobras, no me hagas pasar por esto. -Saltó- Pero no hace falta que digas nada, solo se me ha escapado, no iba a decirte nada. Solo olvídalo.

Auruo apresuró las palabras, estaba nervioso, no quería que lo rechazara, no ahora. Se recostó de lado, dándole la espalda a Petra. Ella lo seguía mirando, seguía un poco confusa y al mismo tiempo sentía lástima por él. Ella no deseaba que las cosas acabaran así entre ellos después de hacerlo.

Petra movió el cuerpo acercándose a él. Pasó un brazo por la cintura de su compañero y dejó la mano descansar sobre su brazo. Se quedó pegada a su espalda con la esperanza de que él se sintiera algo mejor.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Auruo reaccionara de nuevo. Al estar inmóviles, volvieron a sentir el frío colarse entre sus huesos. Él apartó la mano de Petra que seguía aferrada a su cuerpo. Se sentó, cogió las mantas y las echó por encima de los dos. Ella esperó a que él cruzara la vista con la suya y cuando lo hizo alargó los brazos hacia su cuello. Con un gesto suave lo tumbó a su lado, cara a ella y se abrazó de igual manera como estaba antes de tener sexo con él. Auruo no retrocedió, pasó su brazo, mucho mas ancho por encima de Petra y la acercó.

Se quedaron en silencio, notando el calor del otro de sus cuerpos desnudos y con el cansancio se quedaron dormidos. La vela que apenas alumbraba la habitación se apagó dando fin a ese encuentro.

**Ea, ya sólo me queda por subir el último capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Iba a terminar el fic con este capítulo pero al fin he decidido dividirlo en dos partes ya que empezaba a ser mucho mas largo que los anteriores.**

**No hace falta decir que el este fic va para saciar la imaginación de Doka Shibichan, disfrútalo XD**

**Si no les gusta la pareja Auretra, les invito a buscar otro fic.**

x

x

Petra movió el cuerpo aún recostado y escondido en el pecho de él, podía oírlo respirar lentamente, a veces soltando algún ronquido. Su calidez era agradable, como la noche anterior y su olor había llegado a gustarle.

La chica suspiró y lo observó unos instantes. Recorrió los ojos por su frente, su nariz, sus ojos cerrados y su boca y mantuvo la vista fija en ellos. Tuvo la tentación de besarlo, una idea fugaz que le atravesó la mente e hizo que se sonrojara. Petra apartó la vista, esa noche ya había pasado, no podía permitirse nada mas. Auruo estaba enamorado de ella y a pesar de saberlo desde hacía tiempo, nunca le había dado ninguna importancia, ella tenía interés en otra persona. No se arrepentía de haberse acostado con él, había sido especial y hermoso, pero tampoco debía darle mas esperanzas, no estaba bien, y al fin y al cabo Auruo era un buen chico, pesado, pero buen chico.

A pesar de estar dormido, él no soltaba el agarre con sus brazos, parecía buscar inconscientemente el contacto físico de sus cuerpos. Intentó zafarse de sus brazos, apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de él y deslizó el cuerpo hacia atrás. Auruo reaccionó estrechándola de nuevo contra él, acomodando su cabeza en el cuello de ella. Era como tener a un oso aferrándose a ella, imposible soltarse sin despertarlo. Volvió a suspirar, ese chico era tan cariñoso que hasta casi le dolía no poder corresponderlo. Le tocó el cabello con una mano, estaba despeinado pero le daba un aspecto mas inocente y gracioso. Sus labios dibujaron una leve sonrisa, era adictivo tocar esa espesa melena desordenada.

Le acarició la cabeza unos minutos, pasando la mano y los dedos suavemente entre sus mechones. Vio como la luz empezaba a filtrarse a través de las rendijas de la madera, era hora de ponerse en pie y volver con el grupo. Seguramente ya los estarían buscando con la esperanza de encontrarlos vivos tras esa noche tan fría. Poco se imaginarían cómo habían pasado las horas.

Petra podía oír el sonido de los pájaros, de las hojas mecerse con el viento suave de las alturas y de algo metálico, un sonido seco y contundente clavándose a la madera.

- ¡Mierda!

Reconoció enseguida ese ruido, era un soldado o mas de uno, y sería todo un espectáculo que ahora que los habían encontrado, los vieran así.

- ¡Auruo despierta!

No tuvo que decirlo por segunda vez, él levantó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que lo hacía ella, ambos miraron la puerta de la cabaña.

- Un momento, ¿¡Estabas despierto ya!? -Enrojeció por segundos-

- ¿Qué querías? ¡Me has despertado cuando me tocabas el pelo!

- ¿¡Y porqué no decías nada!?

- Porque...

No hubo tiempo para mas explicaciones, oyeron a Erd gritarle a Gunter que los acababa de oír discutir dentro de la cabaña. Un instante después abrió la puerta encontrándose con la escena de lleno. Petra tirando de la manta para taparse entera y Auruo impidiendo quedarse desnudo ante su compañero. Erd no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

- Vestiros antes de que os pille el cabo Rivaille, chicos -No dejaba de mofarse de la pareja-

- ¿Están bien? ¿Están enteros? -Gunter fue el segundo en llegar-

- Mejor no mires, digamos que no están visibles.

- ¿Eh?

- Ahora te cuento -Oyeron como Erd no podía contener la risa-

Petra fue como un rayo vistiéndose, no obstante, Auruo no tenía toda la ropa, ella se había encargado de lanzarla. Se puso los pantalones y los arneses de las piernas pero dudó a la hora de ponerse los del pecho. Iba a quedarse helado si salía así.

Miró a la chica vestirse con rapidez, ya estaba abrochándose los botones de su camisa. Se fijó en su pierna herida, no podía dejar el pie plano en el suelo, seguramente los puntos tiraban de la piel cuando lo hacía.

Auruo se levantó y fue directo a sus compañeros, les iba a pedir que le prestasen algo para ponerse. Su muslo parecía estar mejor, podía andar sin problemas.

- Chicos, necesito ropa.

Ambos se lo quedaron mirando y se echaron a reír de nuevo.

- ¿Petra es una tigresa y te ha destrozado la ropa? -Erd parecía realmente divertido con todo eso-

- No... La lanzó porque estaba manchada de sangre. -Frunció las cejas avergonzado-

- Yo creo que intentaba matarte de frío, aunque luego acabó por calentarte -Gunter le siguió el juego a Erd-

- Callaos, os recuerdo que hace un frío del carajo.

Gunter desabrochó su capa verde y se la tendió a su compañero, Erd por el contrario le ofreció la chaqueta marrón.

Auruo suspiró, tuvo que atarse los arneses sobre la piel desnuda del torso y por encima pasó la chaqueta y la capa. Iba a helarse igualmente.

- ¿Dónde está el cabo? -Preguntó Petra al salir lista y cojeando-

- Os estaba buscando por el norte, ahora lo avisaremos con una bengala. -Dijo Gunter-

- Oye, tu no puedes usar tu equipo con la pierna así. -Erd señaló su pierna a medio levantar-

- Ya... me sabe mal que tengáis que cargar conmigo.

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros, Petra no era demasiado pesada, podían transportarla fácilmente hasta el punto de encuentro donde estaban los demás. Sólo tenían que desplazarla sobre la espalda de uno de ellos un par de kilómetros.

- Venga, te llevo yo. -Gunter se ofreció-

- No, ya la llevo yo.

Auruo se interpuso entre ambos.

- ¿Medio desnudo la vas a llevar? Deja, ya la llevo yo -Insistió Gunter-

- P-por eso mismo, así me calentará la espalda.

Intentó sonar convincente pero no le salió. La rojez de sus mejillas lo delataba, sus dos compañeros supieron que el motivo de querer llevarla era por puros celos. Petra también lo sabía, era un chico orgulloso, terco y chulo de cara a los demás, sólo en la intimidad podía ver caer esa estúpida fachada.

- Dejad de pelearos, decidid. -Finalizó ella.

- Bueno, que te lleve Romeo. -Gunter y Erd rieron ante los rostros rojos de los otros dos-

x

x

x

El resto del día transcurrió sin problemas, no sufrieron el ataque de nuevos titanes. Hanji cambió el vendaje de la pierna de Petra, la desinfectó y comprobó los puntos. Parecía saber muy bien todo lo que hacía. Era evidente que sentía alivio de volver a verlos y le dedicaba una sonrisa amable cada vez que Petra levantaba la vista hacia ella.

Con cuidado levantó su tobillo y empezó a vendarlo.

- No tendrás problemas, pero para volver será mejor que vayas en una de las carretas.

- Está bien.

Fue envolviendo la pierna con cuidado, desde la base de los dedos hasta la pantorrilla.

- ¿Cómo habéis aguantado la noche? Ha hecho mucho viento.

- Nos refugiamos en una vieja cabaña suspendida, creo que Auruo ya ha informado al cabo Rivaille.

- Mmm...

Hanji acercó unas mantas para que pudiera taparse a la vuelta.

- Tiene que ser duro soportar esas temperaturas.

- Sí, la verdad.

- Supongo que dormisteis cerca para daros calor.

Ella enrojeció de nuevo. Hanji no pasó inadvertida esa mirada y sonrió. Petra no supo a ciencia cierta si acaba de delatarse ante la capitana pero para su suerte, no le preguntó nada mas al respecto.

Cuando Hanji terminó de guardarlo todo se dispuso a irse pero Petra la detuvo.

- Capitana...

- ¿Si? -Volteó para verla-

- Me gustaría hablar con usted a solas en algún momento que pueda.

- Claro, cuando lleguemos me buscas.

- Gracias...

Dicho esto se fue y la marcha emprendió hacia los muros.

x

x

x

Auruo llegó resfriado y moqueando a los muros. Pasó estornudando la mayor parte del trayecto y una vez en el cuartel no tuvo mas remedio que tomarse unas medicinas con el te caliente.

Sus ojos buscaban cada cinco minutos la figura de Petra. Sabía que le estarían revisando de nuevo la pierna y pronto se reuniría con el grupo. En la vieja estancia solo se encontraban Erd, Gunter y él mismo. Auruo volvió a estornudar y con cara de resignación buscó otro pañuelo limpio con el que sonarse.

Erd encendía la vieja chimenea, le estaba costando debido a la intensa humedad pero cuando lo consiguió le indicó al joven que se sentara cerca para entrar en calor.

- Anda, siéntate junto al fuego o te pondrás peor.

Él no rechistó.

- Y ahora que estamos aquí solos... -Los dos compañeros arrastraron dos sillas para sentarse cerca de él- Tendrás que contarnos qué pasó allí dentro.

- ¿Que qué pasó? ¿No es evidente? -Se sonó la nariz y guardó el pañuelo-

- Queremos detalles. -Sonrió Erd con gracia-

- Pues...

Auruo recordó todos los detalles de esa noche. No podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Bebió un sorbo de té dándose importancia antes de empezar a relatar su aventura nocturna.

- La besé y ella se dejó llevar.

- ¿Así sin mas? -Gunter abrió los ojos- Yo habría apostado a que te daba una hostia.

Auruo lo miró con una ceja levantada y una expresión molesta. Dejó el te sobre la mesa robusta de madera.

- Al principio ella no quería ni acercarse a mi, pero el frío estaba a mi favor. -Siguió- Nos abrazamos y luego la besé, fue entonces cuando acabé encima de ella. No pudo resistirse a mi.

- ¡Y nosotros creyendo que no tendría pelotas de hacerlo jajaja! -Se rieron ambos-

- ¡CLARO QUE TENGO!

- No te enfades, si estamos muy orgullosos de ti. -Auruo se sonrojó- ¡Oficialmente ya eres todo un hombre Auruo! -Erd le dio palmadas en la espalda-

Los dos soldados se lo pasaban en grande, mas de una vez lo habían animado a lanzarse pero nunca creyeron que lo lograría tan deprisa. Tenían que reconocerle el mérito a su compañero mas joven.

Petra era una mujer difícil, ella apenas hablaba de chicos, aunque todos eran conscientes de sus sentimientos. Era cuestión de tiempo que acabara por rendirse y esa era la mejor carta de Auruo.

- ¿Y cómo fue? ¿Le gustó a ella? -Erd le picó el brazo-

- Obviamente. -Hinchó el pecho-

- Se nos pone chulo Erd.

- ¡Oye que gimió un huevo!

Mas risas estallaron a la habitación.

- ¿Y es en plan tigresa o se deja hacer lo que quieras? Siempre he tenido esa duda de ella -Gunter pareció pensativo con la pregunta que acababa de formular, pero enseguida sonrió-

- Es las dos cosas, a veces quiere mandar y otras veces deja que hagas lo que quieras.

- Pues menos mal que llevabas condón, porque si no te quedas clavado con las ganas.

- ¿Eh? -Auruo dejó de parecer un pimiento rojo-

- … -Gunter también cambió la expresión de su rostro-

- Auruo... usaste condón, ¿verdad? -Soltó Erd-

- No, no llevaba. ¿Te piensas que salgo a las misiones pensando que voy a mojar con una mujer que no deja que ni la toque?

Sus compañeros se miraron.

- Y... supongo que no te ha pasado por la cabeza que podrías dejarla embarazada, ¿verdad? -Erd subió una ceja-

- ¡Esa noche no lo pensé!

- Ya puedes rezar para que no se quede -Siguió su compañero ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro de forma negativa- porque si es el caso hay bastante gente que querrá como trofeo lo que tienes colgando entre las piernas.

- Espera Erd, quizás se le ocurrió la gran idea de salir antes.

Volvieron a observarlo ambos expectantes.

- No lo hice.

- Que desastre -Soltaron los dos-

Se oyó el cerrojo de la puerta de madera abrirse, tras ella aparecieron el cabo Rivaille y Petra. Ella cruzó los ojos con los de Auruo pero la apartó enseguida, ya volvía a tener esa actitud distante con él y mas frente Rivaille.

Ahora no podían quedarse a solas para hablar, tenían que atender otras gestiones, pero en cuanto pudiera, Auruo la apartaría. Esos dos le habían hecho entrar el miedo en el cuerpo y necesitaba tener esa charla con ella.

x

x

**Os veo en el último capítulo xD**

**Gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Bueno, al fin el último capítulo! Pronto retomaré mi otro fic sin terminar "Secuestro" con la pareja principal Levihan. Gracias por la paciencia :)**

**Doka Shibichan, creo que te he mencionado en casi todos mis capítulos de este lemmon, solo quiero decir... LEE Y DISFRUTA. XD**

**Si no les gusta la pareja Auretra, les invito a buscar otro fic. **

**Advertencia: Hay un poco de contenido Levihan.**

**o**

**o**

La mujer andaba distraída por los pasillos idénticos del cuartel, bajo su brazo izquierdo sujetaba unos cuantos libros polvorientos y viejos. Con la mano derecha sostenía unos papeles, los cuales leía con interés y sin prestar atención a nada mas. Sus pasos lentos resonaban contra el suelo de piedra y a pesar de la escasez de luz, sus ojos corrían línea tras línea, leyendo, sin perder detalle alguno de sus últimos apuntes.

No se percató que alguien mas le seguía. Andaba con mas garbo y en pocos segundos se posicionó a su lado. Notó unos golpes de atención sobre su hombro derecho. Ella tardó aún unos segundos a atender a su compañero.

- Tch, ¿Quieres dejar eso ya? -Rivaille no brillaba precisamente por su gran paciencia-

- Diiiime Levi. -Hanji guardó los papeles bajo su brazo izquierdo-

- ¿A dónde ibas a estas horas? Te creía durmiendo.

- Me voy ahora a la cama, ¿por qué? ¿Quieres acompañarme? -Le brillaron los ojos de malicia-

- Puede.

- ¿Acaso era este tu objetivo? ¿Venir a despertarme porque vas caliente?

- Tch

Hanji dejó escapar una risa traviesa. No estaría nada mal compartir la cama con él, la temperatura era horrible durante esas semanas de lleno invierno y dormir sola se hacía pesado, los pies se le solían congelar y por mas mantas que echaba sobre el colchón, siempre acababa destapándose y pasando frío. Se movía constantemente mientras dormía.

Los dos caminaron a la par unos pasillos mas, a esas horas de la madrugada nadie les vería dirigirse juntos a la habitación de ella. Podían estar tranquilos.

- ¿Sabes? Si aquí pasamos frío, imaginate como debieron de pasar la noche Bossard y Ral en ese cuartucho.

- Me lo imagino. -Contestó aburrido-

Ella volvió a reírse. Sin duda estaba al corriente de todo lo que había pasado.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, nada -Llegaron a su habitación-

Abrió con la llave el cerrojo y dejó pasar primero a Levi. Él no dudó y pasó primero.

- Que caballerosidad.

- Ni que te molestara una tontería así.

- Ya, jeje -Cerró tras ella y pasó el pestillo- ¿No les has preguntado nada a esos dos?

- ¿Sobre?

- Sobre esa noche.

- No

- ¿No tienes curiosidad? Mira que eres soso Levi.

Hanji caminó hacia él y abrazó su cuello con ambos brazos. Lo achuchó como si se tratara de un cachorro. Él se quedó estático.

- ¿Debería importarme? -Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya-

- Pues quizás.

- Ya me imagino como pasaron la noche, ni que tuviera aún diez años.

- Oh, y... ¿qué piensas al respeto?

Soltó el amarre sobre su cuello y lo miró divertida. Levi no tenía diez años, no, pero a Hanji le costó no hacer una broma respeto la edad y su estatura.

- Que bien por ellos, siempre que eso no sea un obstáculo para el grupo y para las misiones.

- Que considerado eres. -Le besó la frente-

- Y tu deja de tratarme como a un niño, carajo. -Pasó sus manos por la cadera de ella- No espero que me des besos en la frente, espero otras cosas.

- Naaada, ven, que te haré cositas de mayores.

Hanji le guiñó un ojo, cogió sus manos y lo condujo de espaldas a su cama. Él se recostó y ella a horcajadas sobre él. La noche aún era joven para ellos dos.

o

o

o

El Sol brillaba al fin, durante varios días seguidos, había nevado y los cuarteles tenían un aspecto mucho más poético. Auruo por fin se encontraba mejor del catarro, había salido con el hacha para cortar leña, prefería las actividades al aire libre antes que encargarse de otras tareas dentro del edificio y ese día tocaba mantenimiento, limpieza y abastecimiento. Se pasaría la mañana a solas en el bosque mas cercano y estaba seguro que la mayor parte del tiempo, su cabeza daría vueltas a lo mismo.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que volvieron de la misión. Petra seguía en reposo, era importante que su pierna se recuperara, por lo que sus tareas se habían interrumpido y asignadas a sus compañeros. Y mientras ella descansaba, él no había tenido oportunidad de tener esa charla que tanto le preocupaba en esos momentos.

- Pff... como se quede preñada... -Murmuró alzando el hacha sobre sus hombros-

Las botas se le hundían varios centímetros bajo la capa virgen y blanda de nieve. Conocía bien ese terreno y no era la primera vez que había cortado leña para calentar las estancias de su escuadrón. Se dirigió a una zona poco alejada y buscó el mejor roble para empezar a talar. Ni demasiado viejo ni demasiado joven.

Dejó el hacha sobre la cepa de un árbol que solía usar para cortar en trozos mas pequeñas las ramas y alzó la mirada buscando el tronco mas fácil.

No tardó demasiado, enseguida divisó uno ideal. Cogió el hacha y se dispuso a talar y para cuando llevaba ya un rato, pudo escuchar el galope de unos caballos. Volteó la cabeza y divisó el oscuro corcel del cabo Rivaille, con él montando. De cerca seguían Erwin y Mike. Seguramente vendrían de la ciudad.

Los vio desmontar y hablar entre ellos. Poco a poco Erwin y Mike se encaminaron al interior de los cuarteles pero el cabo Rivaille giró sobre sus pasos. Lo había visto y se dirigía hacia él.

Auruo dejó el hacha a un lado y se apartó del roble que estaba a pocos golpes de ser derribado.

- Buenos días Heichou.

- Hola.

El hombre de oscuro cabello echó una ojeada al chico. Parecía escanearlo.

- Auruo.

- ¿Qué?

- Hanji dice que te acostaste con Petra.

El chico sintió el sudor frío recorrer su espalda. Se había quedado petrificado y mudo por unos instantes. No contestó, y de hecho no había nada que decir.

- Señor... -Empezó-

- Me da igual lo que hicierais. Sólo me preocupa que esto no afecte a vuestro rendimiento, nada mas.

- No nos afectará.

- Bien. Eso espero.

Rivaille volvió sobre sus pasos directo al cuartel, pero antes de alejarse lo suficiente se detuvo. Ladeó un poco la cabeza hacia él.

- Auruo.

- ¿Señor? -Tragó saliva-

- Bien hecho.

Y tras esas palabras se marchó.

El chico se quedó de pie, inmóvil, unos minutos de mas. ¿Bien hecho? ¿Lo había felicitado por acostarse con su compañera? Ahora si que se sentía confuso. No esperaba otra cosa que una reprimenda si algún superior acababa por enterarse de lo que hicieron. Pero en cambio, lo había felicitado. ¿Estaba soñado?

Se rascó la nuca y pasó su mano sobre su frente y ojos. Volvió a ponerse en marcha, si se quedaba quieto por mucho mas tiempo se retrasaría todo el día y el frío no daba tregua.

No obstante... si Petra se quedaba embarazada, ese "Bien hecho" se convertiría en algo mucho mucho peor.

Mierda, tengo que hablar con ella... -Propinó el último golpe al robre y éste cayó-

o

o

o

Desde su habitación se podían oír los golpes del hacha que daba Auruo al árbol que acababa de derribar. Ella se encontraba sentada sobre la cama. Tras su espalda tenía varias almohadas que le hacían algo mas soportable su descanso, no era agradable pasarse demasiadas horas tumbada ni recostada y a veces prefería ponerse en pie y caminar lentamente hacia el salón comedor del cuartel.

Necesitaba y anhelaba la compañía de los chicos. Cada día que pasaba se le hacía mas pesado estar en su habitación. Pronto le quitarían los puntos y sin duda lo estaba deseando.

Petra se levantó de la cama y estiró la espalda hasta oír un leve crujido de sus vértebras. Miró por la ventana y a lo lejos podía distinguir la silueta de Auruo apilando troncos a un lado y levantar el hacha con fuerza para seguir talando mas ramas. No se podía negar que era bastante trabajador.

Absorta durante unos minutos, mirando a su compañero trabajar, se acordó que tenía que pedir consejo a la capitana Hanji. Le había pedido días antes hablar a solas con ella, pero aún lo tenía pendiente. Cogió las botas y con cuidado se calzó y se encaminó hacia el despacho de la capitana. No podía esperar mas días, necesitaba hablar con ella en ese mismo instante y en parte quería hacerlo porque no había tenido el valor suficiente para contárselo al médico. Ese detalle quedaría anotado en su expediente y no quería alarmar a los superiores con algo que aún no era seguro para nada.

El despacho de Hanji se encontraba a otra ala de los cuarteles, allí vivía también su escuadrón y los laboratorios se encontraban justo debajo de su despacho. Era una mujer que prácticamente vivía a jornada completa para sus investigaciones de laboratorio y de campo.

La chica recorrió a paso lento todos esos pasillos. Los soldados que habían allí eran mucho mas nerviosos que los de otros escuadrones, vivían con el estrés y las prisas. Siempre iban de un lado a otro prácticamente corriendo. Petra se cruzó con Moblit, y éste que llevaba una bandeja de comida prácticamente sin tocar se detuvo ante la joven soldado.

- ¿A quien buscas?

- A la capitana Hanji, ¿está disponible?

- Eh... supongo, está ocupada terminando unos informes pero te escuchará. Como puedes ver... hasta se olvida de comer.

- Gracias, está en su despacho, ¿no?

- Si, ahora sí. No tiene que salir hasta la tarde.

- Gracias de nuevo.

Se presentó ante la puerta de su despacho y tocó dos veces. Esperó respuesta y al no obtener ninguna volvió a tocar. Ésta vez si que pudo escuchar a Hanji decir un apresurado "adelante". Entró.

- Buenos días... ¿Se puede? -Asomó la cabeza al desordenado despacho-

- Oh... Claro. -La miró por encima las gafas- Creí que ya no vendrías.

- Bueno, me han dejado mover poco estos días. -Entró y esperó en la puerta- Puedo volver en otro momento si quiere.

- No, es igual. Dime.

Hanji dejó lo que estaba haciendo. En un intento inútil de ordenar algo su escritorio, dejó en una pila varios papeles y en otra pila algunos libros.

- Tu dirás, pero siéntate, no te quedes en la puerta.

Petra se acercó y tomó asiento frente a ella.

- Usted sabe...

- Si, lo sé, aunque mas bien me lo imaginé. -Apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de su silla- ¿Estás preocupada por algo?

- Si. -Confesó- No se lo he dicho al médico, pero es que no usamos ningún tipo de protección. Estoy un poco asustada.

- ¿Tienes retraso con tu menstruación?

- …

- No me seas vergonzosa, si no, si que no tendrá sentido que hables conmigo.

- Me tiene que venir en una semana. -Suspiró- Pero si no me viene...

- Sería un lío, si. -Dejó su mejilla sobre su mano, con el codo sobre su escritorio- Rivaille sabe que os acostasteis.

- ¿QUÉ? -El asombro y el susto se apoderaron de su rostro-

- Si no te ha dicho nada no tienes porque temer, mujer.

Petra enrojeció al instante. Que el cabo Rivaille supiera lo de su aventura con Auruo la dejaba mucho mas lejos de él, o eso pensó ella.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer...? -Bajó la vista-

- De momento... Esperar a saber si estás embarazada o no. No te puedo suministrar ningún medicamento porque son bastante agresivos y se suele perder una cantidad considerable de sangre.

- ¿Se lo dirá a alguien...?

- Si has venido a mi es porque confías, ¿no?

- Si...

- No se lo diré a nadie, es muy posible que ésto se quede en nada. Pero para la próxima vez usad preservativo.

- No... yo...

- No es tan raro que dos soldados se vean de esa forma, pero hay que ser muy cuidadoso con los embarazos no deseados. Piensa que podríais tener problemas porque ambos formáis parte del mismo escuadrón. -Enderezó la cabeza- Además, eres joven. Ya tendrás tiempo de formar una familia. Ahora lo importante es cumplir con tus obligaciones como soldado.

- Si... Tiene razón.

- La semana que viene ven a decirme si te ha bajado la regla o no. Si es necesario te induciré un aborto natural, aunque espero no tener que hacerlo.

- Gracias capitana Hanji.

- No es nada.

Petra se levantó del asiento y salió del despacho. Respiró hondo y rezó para no tener que volver a ese despacho con malas noticias. Si se quedara embarazada se encargaría de ahorcar ella misma a Auruo, pero por otro lado no estaba segura de si sería capaz de desprenderse tan fácilmente de su hijo no nato.

A ella le gustaban los niños y algún día querría tener una familia, eso estaba claro. Esperaba tener tiempo de ser útil para el equipo y mas adelante retirarse para casarse. Ese era su plan. Un hijo en esos momentos no solo podría darle todos los problemas del mundo dentro del ejército, también provocaría que toda su vida cambiara, por no mencionar que no quería ser madre soltera, su padre no iba a alegrarse para nada si eso pasaba.

Volvió a respirar hondo. Cuando su pierna se lo permitiera, dedicaría una sesión intensa de entrenamiento, quizás así se sentiría mas relajada y descargaría toda la tensión.

o

o

o

- ¿Te ayudo con la madera?

Auruo se giró. Estaba Erd a pocos metros de él, mirándolo. Ya era mas de media tarde y había tenido que saltarse la comida para conseguir acabar con las tareas de la mañana.

- Me vendría bien, me he demorado bastante.

- Eso es porque tienes la cabeza en otra parte.

Solo hizo un gesto de desagrado con la boca, pero tenía razón. Había tardado una eternidad en talar ese jodido roble porque no conseguía sacarse los pensamientos de la cabeza. Ambos empezaron a cargar los troncos en una carreta. Fueron apilándolos deprisa ya que el cielo gris amenazaba con nevar de nuevo, y la madera mojada era completamente inútil.

A los pocos minutos, cargaron todo el peso que podían sostener los brazos de Auruo para arrastrar la carreta colina abajo. Se encaminaron directos al almacén.

- ¿Cómo lo llevas con Petra?

- Igual.

- ¿No habéis hablado?

- No la he visto en tres días. -Refunfuñó-

- Deberías ir a buscarla.

- Ya.

Erd llevaba consigo unos cuantos troncos mas. Tendrían que volver como mínimo dos veces mas a recoger el resto de la madera que no habían podido apilar.

- Sé de buena mano que Petra ha ido a hablar con la capitana Hanji.

- ¿Con ella? ¿De qué?

- No lo sé, me imagino que tendrá algo que ver su aventurilla contigo. -Se encogió de hombros-

- No me jodas, ésta mañana el cabo ha venido a felicitarme sobre eso, ¿y ahora también lo sabe esa loca? -Frunció las cejas-

- JAJAJA ¿Qué dices? ¿¡Te ha felicitado!?

- Si, me he quedado de piedra, francamente.

Llegaron los dos chicos al almacén. Auruo empezó a apilar la madera junto la vieja que tenían almacenada y Erd, ante el asombro, no podía dejar de reír. Él también dejó los troncos en su sitio.

- ¡Menudo campeón estas hecho!

- Si tu lo dices...

- Que el cabo te felicite por tener un polvo con Petra es todo un acontecimiento, ¡tío!

- Ya, pero no me quito el miedo del cuerpo. No me servirá de nada todo esto si se queda embarazada, al menos tu tienes libertad de hacerlo con tu novia.

El joven volvió a levantar la carreta y empezó a arrastrarla de nuevo al monte. Erd lo siguió.

- Que pesimista eres. Aun que tienes razón. -Rió- Pero aún no planeo tener críos, ¿sabes?

- ¿Por?

- No es el momento.

- A tu edad mis padres ya me tenían a mi y a otro más.

- Tus padres te tuvieron de adolescentes, yo ni de coña quiero correr tanto.

- Tch...

- No imites al cabo anda.

Se detuvieron junto los troncos y volvieron a apilarlos sobre la carreta. El tiempo empeoraba por momentos y ya les caían sobre las cabezas algunos copos de nieve. Levantaron sus capuchas para no mojarse.

- Cuando acabemos esto, ve a buscarla.

- Debería, pero seguro que me muerde.

- Que mas da. -Erd llevó la carreta ésta vez- La otra vez te mordió cariñosamente.

Un leve rubor asomó sobre las mejillas del joven.

- Fijo que eso no volverá a pasar.

- Quizás por ahora no, pero mas adelante...

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué dices? -Lo miró desconfiado-

- A ver, Petra no puede seguir toda la vida enamorada del cabo, algún día se dará cuenta de que no puede seguir así.

- Me haré viejo esperando ese momento.

Erd volvió a reír.

- Cuando se de cuenta, tu tendrás que consolarla y creo que al final podrías salir ganando.

- Que seguro estás.

- Es la impresión que tengo.

- Ojalá...

La tarea de cargar y descargar madera les llevó una hora bien completa. Si no fuera porque su compañero lo había ayudado, habría anochecido. Pero pudieron acabar justo para ir a tomar una taza de te en la sala común.

Una vez dentro del cuartel, Auruo se dirigió a la chimenea encendida. Necesitaba calentar sus manos, y sus músculos algo agarrotados, pedían descanso. Erd se sentó frente a él, también disfrutando del calor que emanaba el fuego. Se quedaron en silencio mientras esperaban que alguna alma mas llegara a la estancia. Y fue Petra quien por fin, después de tres días, apareció.

Auruo levantó los ojos hacia ella, encontrándose su mirada fija en él. Erd por su lado, se levantó y les dejó ese momento de intimidad que necesitaban. Saludó a la chica y salió cerrando la puerta tras él. Los dos se quedaron solos sin cruzar palabra durante un par de minutos.

- Auruo...

- ¿Cómo tienes la pierna?

- Mejor, gracias.

Ella tomó asiento justo dónde había estado Erd escasos momentos antes.

- Quería hablar contigo. -Dijo él-

- Si, me lo imaginaba.

- No te negaré que estoy nervioso por si...

- Yo también lo estoy.

- Lo siento.

Ella no esperaba que se disculpara. Parpadeó y aguardó a que siguiera.

- Esa noche no pensé en que podía meterte en un lío.

- Para serte sincera... Venía con ganas de darte una paliza, pero ahora... Creo que sería muy injusto culparte solo a ti. -Sonrió levemente- Yo tampoco dije nada esa noche.

- Nos dejamos llevar.

- Si.

- Aún no sabes si...

- No, hasta la semana que viene no lo sabré.

- …

- En caso de que así sea... lo mas seguro es que acuda a la capitana para..

- ¿Para abortar?

- Si...

Durante unos minutos más reinó el silencio. La incomodidad que sentía Auruo era palpable.

- No tengo derecho a decir nada... Tienes que hacer lo que creas mejor.

- Creo que es mejor así. -Ella bajó la vista- Además... ¿Tú has pensado lo que eso conllevaría?

- Lo he pensado bastante y... no le veo salidas.

- Yo tampoco... Y somos muy jóvenes.

- Me va a dar lástima igualmente.

Se miraron. Auruo acababa de confesar que sentiría lástima que su hijo no naciera. Petra, algo sonrojada y apenada no fue capaz de aguantarle la mirada por mas tiempo y la desvió. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cariñoso y tonto?

- No lo digas como si ya fuera evidente, no lo sabemos aún.

- Ya lo se. -Se concentró en el crepitar de las llamas- Aún así... ¿me tendrás informado?

- …

- Si quieres abortar... al menos deja que te apoye. -No dejó de observar las llamas- Tengo entendido que no es fácil pasar por esto...

- Está bien...

Petra también decidió contemplar las llamas de la chimenea. Algo dentro de ella no andaba bien. No era nada relacionado con el posible embarazo que podría tener y que enseguida interrumpiría, si se veía capaz. Ahora la atormentaban otras emociones bastante desconcertantes. Auruo era un buen chico, a veces lo veía tan cercano a ella y tan atento, que se sentía mal por tratarlo como a uno cualquiera. Quizás con el tiempo...

Dejó sus pensamientos dolorosos a un lado y se levantó de la silla. A paso lento se acercó al chico y besó su mejilla inclinando un poco el cuerpo. Auruo reaccionó ante el beso y se lo devolvió sin querer sobre sus labios. Fue fortuito pero no se arrepintió. Ella en cambio, que no se esperaba ese gesto solo pudo susurrar un "tonto". Tras mirarse unos segundos, Petra le tocó la barbilla y se fue de la estancia.

Auruo sonrió.

- Erd tiene razón. -Volvió de nuevo la vista hacia el fuego-

Fin

o

o

o

**Finalmente ha llegado el final. Espero que les haya gustado y entretenido xD**


End file.
